wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Novastrike
THEME "Yeah, I sing." She/Her • Novastrike • SandWing/NightWing • Singer''' Appearance Novastrike is a thin, lithe dragoness with a beautiful body that dragons across Pyrrhia dream of. She is mostly SandWing, with a few exceptions. Her scales are sharp and overlap each other. They are a light, sandy color. Her wings, underbelly, and frill are blue with speckles of blue-white stars sprinkled on them. Her talons are sharp and jet black, and her horns are light blue. On her right shoulder, left front foot, back left foot, and tail are dark gray scales from her NightWing genes. She wears quite a bit of jewelry, including a ring on her front left index talon, 3 bracelets on her right arm, a necklace, an earring in her right ear, and a band on her right horn. Novastrike's eyes are the colors of a sunset; blue, purple, and red. ''' Personality In public, Novastrike is completely kind dragon who cares deeply for her fans and her career. She speaks up for those who are mistreated, and is overall very innocent. She always has a wide smile on her face, or her eyes half lidded with a dreamy expression on her face. However, when she's alone or with dragons she trusts completely, she is extremely rebellious. She has a bad mouth, and curses frequently out of habit. She absolutely despises her job, and prefers to keep her singing voice to herself. If you tell her to do something important, she'll probably shrug it off. She is slightly egotistical, as Novastrike often feels as if she is on a higher pillar than the dragons around her. Nova will not go out of her way to compliment herself in mirrors, though. She speaks with a heavy Korean accent. ' History Novastrike had always enjoyed singing from a young age. However, over the years, singing has become a hassle to the dragoness. It started when she was caught singing in her room by her parents. At that time, she was about 5 (HY). Her voice was beautiful. It was smooth as silk, but also loud and audible. Overjoyed, her parents immediately signed her up for singing classes. And this is where it all went downhill. Nova did not like how she was forced to sing certain songs, as she preferred to write her own songs and sing them. She protested to her parents, but they made her take the classes regardless. Fast forward a few years, when she was 12 (HY). Novastrike was assigned a mentor. She absolutely despised her mentor. He acted as if she was a newly hatched dragonet, and did not respect her boundaries. He acted possessive of her, as if she was his own dragonet. On her 16th birthday, her mentor died, and Novastrike was left alone. But her career did not end there. Her parents pushed her to join a band of dragons to be a backup singer. As she progressed in the band, the lead singer stepped down and she was replaced by Novastrike. With Novastrike at the helm, the band gained popularity. Novastrike became known as the Siren of the Stars, but her position as lead singer did not last long. On the day of her 2 year anniversary of being in the band, she fled. She felt no remorse for the members of her band, or her mentor, or her parents. She just wanted to escape the hellhole that was her life. ' Relationships Her Parents: Two obstacles in her life. They never loved her for her personality, rather, for her voice. She absolutely despises the SandWing and the NightWing and wishes that she was never born to them. Her Mentor: Another useless obstacle in her life. Her mentor was rude, and stupid, she daresay. If anyone treats her like a dragonet, the Siren of the Stars will strike back. Name: ' Trivia - - - - ' Gallery IMG 1722.png|FR Novastrike by The Wolves Heart Dragon Model.png Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Blood Moon-Z)